1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a color television receiving apparatus, and more particularly to a color television receiving apparatus in which the color saturation level is automatically corrected by a vertical interval reference signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional color television receiver, it is well known that a chrominance signal passed through a band-pass amplifier can be applied through a variable gain control circuit to a color demodulator circuit and, when a received composite color television signal includes a so-called vertical interval reference (VIR) signal, an amplitude error of the VIR signal is detected from the demodulated output of the color demodulator circuit and the aforementioned variable gain control circuit is controlled in its gain by the detected output, thereby automatically correcting the color saturation level. In this case, when the correction is made by means of the VIR signal, the color saturation level is held constant.
However, as viewer's favorite color levels are often different from one another, viewers may wish to further adjust even the automatically corrected color saturation level so as to preferentially adjust the same to each viewer's own preferred level.